The Geneovasan
by King's Ranger
Summary: When the Baron Arald is attacked A Ranger and his Apprentice must investigate.
1. Part I

_**The Geneovasan:Part I of III**_

_It was shortly after 7 o'clock when she realized someone was knocking on the door. Groaning, Maddie rolled out of bed slowly before walking into the living room to answer the door. Will arrived at the door a second after she did. Maddie undid the lock and opened the door._

_"Sorry to wake you," shouted Sir Rodney. "But it's an emergency!" Rodney had obviously been running. His sword was at his hip, and he was in chain mail. His shoulder was covered in blood, but whether or not it was his own Maddie could not tell._

_"Slow down," said Will calmly. "And what is happening?"_

_Rodney took a deep breath before saying. "It's the Baron. He was attacked."_

_"Attacked?" said Maddie incredulously. "By whom? Is he alright?"_

_"Geneovasans, and yes he is alive if that's what you mean. We killed one of the assassins, but two got away and we fear others may still be in the castle."_

_"Maddie, get dressed and ready. We're going after these guys." Will told her. "You have five minutes."_

_"No," said Rodney. "You're going after them. We are not risking your apprentice of only two years. These Geneovasans__ just killed three men at arms without alerting a soul. It's too dangerous for her."_

_"You've got a point." said Will, waving his arms about irritably. "But you forget I fought the Kalkara with less than a fourth the training she has had. And I will need someone to relay a message if I ever catch up to them."_

_"I still don't like it. . ." said Rodney._

_"She is my apprentice," Will told him, "and I will decide which missions she is allowed to accompany me on!"_

_"Fine." Rodney muttered._

_Maddie retreated inside the cabin and threw on a doublet, leather traveling jerkin, boots, gloves and most importantly the legendary cloak worn by all members of the ranger corps. Then she donned her belt and double scabbard. Finally, she looped her sling and ammunition pouch through her belt, and put her recurve bow across her back with its quiver of arrows. "Ready!" she called and then rushed to meet Will at the stables, where he was quickly saddling Tug and Bumper for a long hard ride._

_Bumper whinnied when he saw Maddie rush into the stable. What's with all the urgency? I was sleeping!_

_"It's Arald" said Maddie._

_"What? I know it's Arald!" Will said slightly irritated, slightly confused._

_"I was telling Bumper." said Maddie._

_"Oh," said Will silently, smiling. It was nice to know he wasn't the only ranger who had conversations with his horse._

_Three minutes later, Maddie was swinging her leg up and into Bumpers saddle. "What is a Geneovasans?" she asked inquisitively. "I've never heard the name before."_

_"That's because they like it that way. But to answer your question, the Geneovasans are mercenaries, assassins, and professional hit men for hire. They are nearly as dangerous as a ranger, and in many of the same ways, including their ability to go about undetected. So if you ever feel like we're being watched, even if the horses haven't alerted us, don't hesitate to say anything."_

_"Okay." she replied, and then said, "Do you think they will try and hurt the townsfolk?"_

_"Almost certainly not," said Will as they started out onto the path up to Redmont. "They are assassins, not serial killers. Once an assassination has been attempted, their sole focus will be too disperse, blend in, and flee to Genovese, where they will receive payment from the government which acts as an intermediary between them and their clients. In a case like this, they will be even more eager to flee, because the assassination was botched. Although they may be slightly less eager to return to Genovese, right away. The only ones at risk now are us, because if we catch them, they will fight like cornered rats."_

_"Then why are we following them?" queried Maddie. "I mean, if they're no threat to the common people and this group is pretty much out of business? Why put ourselves at risk?"_

_"Firstly," said Will, "justice must be done. Secondly, they may try to regroup and perform another attempt on Arald's life, and lastly, I never said these ones were out of business. I just said that they may be slightly less eager to return to Genovese right away."_

_They arrived at castle Redmont, and dismounted. "You go and talk to the captain of the guard, and see if he knows anything. " said Will. "I'll stay here and look for any signs of their leaving."_

_Maddie ventured over to where the captain of the guard was standing, looking rather shaken. "What happened here?" Maddie inquired of him. "Did you see anything?" Startled, as he did not hear her approach, the man dropped his short spear. Fumbling around to pick it up he said "Err, that's not for your ears miss . . . ranger?"_

_"Yes, yes. I'm a girl ranger. Blah, blah, blah. Girls can't be rangers. Blah. blah. blah. I've heard it all before. Now answer my question."_

_"Right." he said. "Sorry, miss ranger. The attackers, they didn't come through the gate. Well I suppose that's obvious. I suppose they must have used a rope ladder to climb over the wall." His pupils dilated just a tad. He scratched his nose. His gaze shifted a little to the left and to the ground. Maddie had been trained. She knew the telltale signs. He was lying. The question was why? Nevertheless, Maddie decided that she would play his little game._

_"But how do you think they got into the keep," she asked._

_"I think they snuck in, past the guards in the early morning when the castle is on its lowest level of alert and the guard is changing."_

_He was a smart liar, Maddie thought. He only told her what she already knew. That tactic would fool most people, but not her. She had spent the last two years being trained both to lie and to detect the lies of others. If someone was being honest they would much more likely tell you that they didn't know. This was certainly suspicious, although it was far from conclusive evidence. But in light of his previous behavior . . ._

_Now for the hook. "Where do you think they went?"_

_The man gazed around nervously, glancing slightly in the direction of the Wensley Village Inn. Wensley Village was immediately adjacent to castle Redmont and the village was nearby._

_Now for the sinker. "Do you think they could still be around here? Do you think they are hiding in the village possibly?"_

_The man nearly jumped. "Nocertainelynot!Theyundoubtedlyleftimmeadietlytoavoidbeingcaught."_

_"You're right. Thank you for your time." said Maddie._

_She walked slowly back over to where Will was standing,so as not to tell the captain of the guard that she was on to him. "Dammit! Maddie, there is no sign of them! How could they disappear without leaving a trace like that? Even rangers can't hide there tracks entirely. And they didn't even have time to cover their tracks like this! How could they escape like this! It's not possible!_

_"I know how." said Maddie softly. "They didn't need to hide their trail. They're still here."_


	2. Part II

_**The Geneovasan: Part 2 of 3**_

_"Still here?" asked Will, sounding surprised. "Rodney said that two of them escaped."_

_"I know, but they didn't go far. They're somewhere in Wensley. I think they are at the inn, but I might be wrong about that." Maddie told him. "Rodney also said others might still be in the castle."_

_"Where did you learn this?" asked Will looking at her from beneath his cloak._

_"The captain of the guard." she said in a hushed tone so she wouldn't be overheard._

_"He told you that?" Will asked incredulously._

_"No. He told me they were long gone. But he was lying. And then he looked towards the inn, like something was hidden there."_

_"That still doesn't explain how they could have escaped without leaving tracks." said Will._

_"I think they snuck out through the sewers." said Maddie. "At one point he looked in their direction longer than he should have."_

_"Why do you think he lied to us?" asked Will._

_"I think he's working with them. I think he let them in."_

_"This complicates things," Will told her._

_"What's our new plan?" she asked._

_"I hate sending you into danger like this. . . but we're going to the inn, and if any of them actually are there, we kill them. Then we will search the rest of the village and the castle."_

_"What about the captain of the guard?"_

_"He will have to wait. I don't like it, but he isn't the priority at the moment. After we secure the area we'll confront him._

_New Section_

_Two hours later they were sitting at the inn. Will was sitting in one corner of the main room, and Maddie was directly opposite him in the other corner. Both sat unmoving, their cowls leaving there faces in shadow. No one noticed them, and that was how they wanted it. Maddie was listening to a conversation about agriculture that did not interest her particularly. Suddenly, she heard a man coming down the stairs. She turned her head and saw him. He wore a black leather jerkin and riding boots. In his boots, Maddie saw the hilt of a knife. The knife was well hidden. No one but a ranger would have seen it. In fact she wouldn't have noticed, but that he stumbled ever so slightly on the last step. He recovered quickly, but the damage was done. Of course there was no guarantee he was the right man. Then she heard him speak, "My mates and I need accommodations for a couple more nights. How much will three nights cost?" He was talking to the innkeeper. His accent sounded strangely Ibernion. Will had told her that Genevese was right off the coast of Iberion. She got up, making sure to remain unseen, and walked over to Will. When she was a few feet from him, he looked up and she whispered, "There." pointing at the man. Will began to scrutinize the man, and then after a few seconds he nodded. And then he whispered "Follow him to his room." It took Maddie a moment to realize the man was walking back up the steps. Maddie began to ghost behind him._

_Whenever someone looked in her direction she froze, in order to avoid being seen. It seemed like hours, but really it was only a minute or two before she arrived at his room, just a few feet behind him. The Geneovasan put the key in the lock, and opened the door. The other Geneovasan was in the room, sitting on a stool. He looked up. Realizing that the first man had returned, he said "We lost too many men. We can't attempt another attack. I think it's time to turn to other methods." Then he procured a flask filled with a black liquid. "One drop of this on his pillow and he'll die in his sleep. This time I'll go in by myself. I'm better at moving about unseen than you. By noon the day after tomorrow, he will be dead. The client will be very pleased."_

_"Why wait until tomorrow?" asked the first Geneovasan._

_"Better to let the castle guards calm down a bit. Although our friend should be able to speed up that process."_

_"Hmm, good thinking." said the first Geneovasan._

_The entire conversation took place in Ibernion, and Maddie was suddenly glad that princesses were expected to be multilingual. Maddie slowly walked down the stairs and into the main room where she found Will. "We need to talk." she told him. "Let's go someplace private."_

_Twenty minutes later they stood under a grove of trees. "They're planning to poison him." said Maddie. "Tomorrow night," she added._

_"We will have to kill them tonight then," Will told her._

_New Section_

_Maddie stood in the Geneovasans' room, waiting for them to return from their evening meal. The plan was simple. Wait until one was only inches away from her, which would happen when he entered the room, and then stab him with her Saxe(2).In the ensuing confusion, Will would shoot the other assassin through the window which they had made sure was open._

_Maddie was nervous. Except for the one time two years earlier she had never killed a man and that had been in self-defense. It was also different because she was going to be only inches from him. She was beginning to wonder, could she actually bring herself to do it._

_Time slipped away. First ten minutes, then twenty and then an hour, and then two hours. All this time, Maddie stood there in the doorway unmoving. She was just beginning to wonder if they would actually turn up, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Then a man opened the door. There he was. Less than a foot away from her. It was now or never. In one smooth motion, she drew her saxe and flicked it across his chest, and then in the same move swung at his throat, destroying the voice box preventing him from screaming. The second man started to charge towards her. Why hadn't Will shot him already? she wondered. In half a second he would be upon her. She did the only thing she could: in one smooth motion she flung her blood soaked Saxe knife towards him._

_But in her panic she missed, only managing to graze his leg. He grunted in pain but kept running towards her. In a fraction of a second he would be on her. She jumped out of his way, just as he would have been upon her. Then, as he struggled to turn around she kicked his legs out from under him. But he quickly recovered and now he was ready for a fight. He threw a punch aimed for her sternum, but she caught it. With his wrist in her hand she twisted it and kneed him in the groin. For a second, it seemed like she was going to win. Clearly, Geneovasans didn't put much emphasis on unarmed combat like the rangers did. But then the assassin remembered he had a knife and she didn't. With a flick of his wrist, his knife was in his hand, and he swung it, grazing her shoulder. The blow would have incapacitated her had she not moved a fraction of a second earlier, but he swung again. His recovery time was quicker than she would have thought possible. He got her in the arm, scoring a nearly direct hit. Before she could recover, he kicked her in the leg and she fell. He was about to kill her when she remembered that she had a knife too. She was about to try and stab him with her throwing knife when suddenly, TWANG! the man fell over lifeless. An arrow was in his back. It came from Will's bow._

_"You're bleeding!" Will told her. "What happened?"_

_"I killed the first man, but the second one charged me. We fought. I would have died but. . ."_

_"It's alright," said Will soothingly. "You're safe now." Will extended his arm to help her up. She reached out with her good arm. Her other arm, felt numb. It hung limply at her side. She knew it would hurt later but right now the endorphins prevented that._

_"Where were you?" she asked._

_"I found another Geneovasan," said Will. "He was headed towards the Mill, so I followed him. Having not seen the second man you saw earlier, I assumed it was the same man. Because of this, I thought you would only have one to fight and therefore it would be safe for me to leave you, because your part of the plan would remain the same. I was wrong. I'm sorry, I knew better than to do something on an assumption, and you almost died because of my mistake."_

_"Did you kill him?" asked the Maddie._

_"Yes," Will told her. "Why don't you go to the castle healer? You've done enough, and you really should get that arm, and that shoulder wound looked at."_

_"But. . ." Maddie started._

_"No, you need to get them looked at. That arm wound looks serious, and will need proper treatment to recover. Your shoulder wound looks nasty also."_

_Maddie looked down and for the first time realized her cloak doublet and jerkin were literally soaked in blood, most of which was her own._

_"But more than that, I don't mean to scare you, but Geneovasans have a long history of poisoning their weapons."_

_"Oh." said Maddie, subdued. "Alright, I will do that."_

_"Good." said Will._

_"What will you do now?" Maddie asked._

_"I need to take care of the bodies, and then I think I will be paying our 'friend' the captain of the 'guard' a little visit."_


	3. Part III

_**Story II:The Geneovasan: Part III of III**_

_New Section_

_Maddie sat in the castle infirmary as a doctor tended to her arm and shoulder wounds. She looked at the bandage on her arm. It had only been on ten minutes and it was already soaked with blood. The doctor said the wound was large and would take several more hours to clot fully. Fortunately he said it was just a flesh wound and it wasn't deep so within 3 weeks she would have full use of her arm again. She had been lucky; the blade was not poisoned. The endorphins of earlier were gone and her arm hurt horribly._

_Then her thoughts turned to the fight earlier. She realized how much the fight had been based on luck. If she hadn't of thrown her knife she might have held her own. If her knife had hit home the fight would have been over before it had begun. On the other hand if the Geneovasan had drawn his blade immediately chances are she would have died. She was suddenly glad for RUCBAAT, and that the Geneovasans didn't seem to emphasize unarmed fighting the way the ranger corps did._

_She had been right it had been different killing someone in close quarters. She felt gross for having done it. That didn't mean she felt guilty though. She was a ranger and it was her job. But more than that, she was protecting her friend Arald's life. But still she felt icky somehow, like she was not quite clean any more. She decided she would talk to Will about this feeling._

_That brought her thoughts to Will. She wondered how he was doing. Did he have the captain of the guard in custody? She knew Will was far more skilled than she, but still Maddie didn't like leaving him alone for a potentially dangerous confrontation. She hoped he would be back soon . . ._

_New Section_

_Will nocked impatiently on Terry Miller, captain of the guard's door. Will breathed slowly, in and out, in and out, waiting for the Mr. Miller to open the door. Five minutes went by, and then ten, and then fifteen. Will was startled when suddenly the door swung open to reveal the tired face of Mr. Miller._

_"What in the blazes do you want?" screamed Mr. Miller._

_"King's Ranger." said Will. "You're under arrest for petty treason."_

_"Under whose authority?" demanded the man angrily._

_"The Kings'." said Will._

_"Come let's talk inside." said Will moving into the small house, not particularly caring that he didn't have permission._

_As Will sat down the man demanded "What the hell are my charges!?"_

_"Why don't you tell me?" said Will. As a ranger Will knew that more often than not if you asked a guilty suspect what they were guilty of they would admit it, even if in a very backhanded manner. Of course they wouldn't realize that they were doing this. Most people wouldn't even notice the confession, but most people weren't rangers._

_Mr. Miller almost screamed "I didn't do it!" And then his eyes darted towards his cabinet at the far end of the hall. There it was; the confession. If Will looked in the cabinet he would find what he needed to convict the man._

_Will walked over the to the cabinet and put his hand out to open the compartment at the top. When Will's hand was halfway extended, Mr. Miller shouted "STOP! YOU WILL NOT RIFLE THROUGH ALL OF MY BELONGINGS. YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY TO DO THIS!"_

_"As a matter of fact I do" said Will._

_Will had the compartment open now, and was searching through the things it contained, and then he found two things. A piece of parchment bearing the sun and dagger emblem of the Government of Genovese. The document was an assassination contract, between the Geneovasan government and their client. On the bottom was the name Terry Miller. That surprised Will. He had believed Mr. Miller was an accomplice in the attempted assassination of the baron Arald but he hadn't expected him to have hired the Geneovasans. That complicated things. If he was the client then there must be a motive._

_Will waved the document in front of Mr. Miller. "Recognize this do you?"_

_"I didn't do IT!" shouted Mr. Miller._

_Will sighed and then said "This will be a lot easier on you if you admit to it now. This contract proves your guilt."_

_And then suddenly the man broke down all at once. "I did." he said. "I admit it. I hired them."_

_"My only question," said Will "is why Terry? Why? What did you stand to gain from the barons death, other than guilt and slightly less money."_

_Mr. Miller started to say something but then he froze up and said in a quiet voice "I'm not telling you anything." His hand moved onto his lap._

_And then Will saw it. A silver ring emblazoned with a golden dragon. The ring warn by all Morgarath's lieutenants. "You were in Morgarath's Army." But then Will realized the man's age, and also saw the name on the ring. Mark Miller. Not Terry Miller. "No," said Will thoughtfully. "Your father was."_

_"Aye, and that damned baron killed him with his own blade! I swore I would avenge him! And I failed. . ." The first two sentences were said in a loud voice, nearly shouted actually, but the last three words were spoken in a barely audible whisper._

_Will almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. But not quite. "Thank you for telling me." said Will. Will walked over to the door and said "We're ready."_

_"Now," said Will "I need you to come with me. I am taking you to the castle Jailer. Do not try to escape. If you do there will be a knife in your calf before you've made it ten feet."_


End file.
